


Won't You Join Me

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, cute smol thing, ezekiel realizes things, the word maybe is used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: "So please, please, please won't you join me until the very end?It's adventure time again." 
Or the one where Ezekiel learns that running isn't all there is to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruneverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruneverything/gifts).



> So this is a birthday present to the beautiful [Sanne](http://outruneverything.tumblr.com/) , based off of the adorable song "Adventure Time" by Bry. Go listen to it, it's absolutely beautiful.   
> Enjoy this short piece of cute.

Ezekiel used to pride himself in being anonymous, alone and always moving. Nobody could hurt him or hunt him down. He had no connections, no ties to anyone in the world. He lived life fast and never stopped. Everything was just the way he liked it. The sinking feeling each time he saw people in groups, laughing or holding hands or simply being with one another was one he fiercely ignored.   
  
Until he met Jacob Stone, art historian and stubborn to no end. The older man irritated Ezekiel, made him angry and irresponsible. He made him stop his running, like he stood in front of a wall with sparkling eyes and an annoying accent. He made him think, think of things foreign to the thief. And Ezekiel wasn’t sure about what his thoughts were suggesting.    
  
Maybe befriending someone wasn’t as bad an idea as he used to think. Not that Stone was a friend, or was he? He bossed Ezekiel around, sure, pushed all his buttons wildly and ferociously, but he also smiled that bright smile that made Ezekiel freeze and think about how beautiful humans could be. Ezekiel soon found out that he really wished for Jake to be his friend and maybe more.   
  
Jake showed him Paris. Ezekiel remembered breaking into some single museums around the City of Love, but never had he watched the tourists swarm around the Eiffel Tower while sitting on a bench with a warm cup of coffee and Jacob Stone rambling about art and architecture. Never would he have thought he’d actually listen while calculating if it was worth pickpocketing the middle aged man walking towards them.    
  
Maybe there was more to life than stealing and running.    
  
Maybe life was about the smaller moments, like Jake inviting Ezekiel to dinner in his flat. Or Ezekiel finding Jake’s guitar and jokingly flicking the strings only to find out that Jake could actually sing.    
  
Maybe it was about the time Ezekiel met Jake’s nephews, a rowdy bunch of young kids that adored him. Ezekiel would always remember the small 5 year old latching onto his arm and smiling brightly at Jake, telling him that he liked the new friend. Or that time they fought, fought so badly that Ezekiel thought he would start running again, but Jake suddenly calmed down and apologized and then led Ezekiel to one of the most beautiful spots in Oregon, underneath an old bridge. Where he told Ezekiel that he might be falling for him, and that he was scared.    
  
Ezekiel was scared too. But the soft smile he could feel on his face felt better than the fading urge to run and hide.    
  
After that realization, after his sudden full stop, he grew tired. He had been running for so long, too long. His legs were heavy and his mind drained. He was scared of this feeling, the feeling of his batteries needing a recharge. They had run flawlessly for years.  _ There’s only so much running someone can do _ , Jake said. Ezekiel wished to keep that concerned look off of Jake’s face forever.    
  
Jake helped him, helped him find the things that truly were worth staying for. And Ezekiel learned that he could rely on Jake to keep him down. Maybe that was okay. Maybe leaning on someone else, letting someone else carry the weight for a while wasn’t that bad.    
  
So when Jake put an envelope on the table after their joined dinner one night, with a nervous twitch to his hands and his eyes flicking from Ezekiel to the envelope to the table cloth, Ezekiel opened it without hesitation. And when he found tickets to a UFO convention in Las Vegas and looked up to find Jake grinning back at him, Ezekiel knew he could safely stay and live more adventures with this beautiful person across from him.    
  
Maybe one day he’d even get Jake into the Louvre.    
  
_ It’s adventure time again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sanne! I hope you like this small piece of cute you asked for, and I hope you enjoy today <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://madnessiseverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
